


Dirty Work

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika





	Dirty Work

Lee Dawon, Youngbin thought, Lee Fucking Dawon would be the death of me. 

Everyone was scattered in the living room as they watched the final cut of the DVD for their first concert in Japan. Youngbin positioned himself just behind the couch, his back resting against the wall. Dawon joined him after awhile and they all watched with deep concentration. After the Dirty Work performance, everyone was in an uproar. Each member was teasing the one closest to them and everyone was talking all at the same time that the rest of the video turned into background noise. 

Youngbin smiled, watching everyone. They can all make the jokes they want but one can't deny that Dawon was the best in that performance. There was a reason why he was at the center during that dance and Youngbin can't really believe how affected he was right then. He remembered them practising those moves but during those times, he didn't feel like his heart was about to jump from his chest. 

"Are you okay, hyung?" Dawon whispered from somewhere to his right. 

Youngbin clenched his fists as his heart did another somersault. When did he get so affected by just hearing Dawon's voice? 

"Ne, I'm fine," he replied turning his head to the side and somehow, Youngbin's lips found Dawon's.

He pulled back immediately feeling the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized what had happened. He immediately looked at the others but thankfully, they were all back to watching the video. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't know you were that close to me and I just turned an-" 

The rest of the words were drowned as Dawon brushed his lips against Youngbin's. "It's okay," the younger guy replied with a knowing smile on his face. "Now can we go back to watching the concert?" 

Youngbin just stared at him in disbelief, "This can't be-" Dawon did it again but this time, his lips lingered on Youngbin's for a few more seconds. 

"Hyung, we should really get back to watching the concert or else I won't be able to stop myself and I'll kiss you properly," 

All of Youngbin's wits seem to have left him and he continued staring at Dawon in disbelief. The younger guy was staring fixedly at the television screen but the glint in his eyes and that smirk showed a different thing.


End file.
